


Cafe Sketches

by Dreams_In_A_Witch_House



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Artist AU, Artist Luna Lovegood, Chaser Ginny Weasley, F/F, Pre-Relationship, just Luna crushing on Ginny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreams_In_A_Witch_House/pseuds/Dreams_In_A_Witch_House
Summary: Every morning, Luna sits at the cafe and draws. On this particular morning, Ginny Weasley walks in and Luna decides to draw her.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 10
Collections: Luna Lovegood Fest 2021





	Cafe Sketches

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Luna Lovegood Fest. I hope you all enjoy!

The cafe was loud and full of witches and wizards due to the morning rush. The baristas, which is the Muggle name Harry called them by, were hurriedly taking orders and filling them. Cups, pastries, and plates were flying all over the cafe, held up by magic. Wizards and witches snatched their orders out of the air, quickly disappearing afterwards, off to start their day. A few of them stuck around, choosing to sit at one of the many tables littered around the cafe. That was where Luna was now, sitting at a small table in the back corner. A small box of pencils laid on the table along with her cup of tea and a few scones she ordered a few minutes prior. She had already been in the cafe for over an hour, watching people. It also offered many sketching opportunities. She could see all the chaos from where she was sitting. Her hand moved across her sketchbook, the scene unfolding beneath her hand. Every inch of the scene she scanned, from the dishes zooming above her hand to the dotted floor beneath her feet. All were being committed to her sketchbook.

This was routine for Luna. Every morning she would rise early and come down to the cafe for a couple of hours to draw. Sometimes she’d draw the cafe, other times she would draw something from memory. She started doing this a while after the war ended. It was therapeutic for her. It helped her cope with the lasting effects the war had on her. Two years later, she still had nightmares that she would wake up from screaming. Art had always been a comfort to her, using it as a way to express herself as she grew up. She couldn’t see her life without making art in it. Pausing, she twirled the pencil around her fingers while reaching for her cup of tea. She took a sip and looked back down at her sketchbook, focusing on the pencil she was twirling. They were Muggle pencils specifically meant for sketches. Harry had gotten them for her birthday a year ago. They felt very different from the magical art supplies that she used growing up. For one, she had to sharpen them constantly unlike the charmed ones, that never got dull. It was a bit of an adjustment but she grew to like the Muggle pencils. She used them just as much as her charmed ones and would always use them every morning for when she was at the cafe. The constant sharpening eased her along with her art. She put down the pencil on the table and grabbed a scone. She closed her sketchbook and began eating the scone.

The cafe had become quiet, the morning rush has died down considerably. Just as Luna raised her cup for another sip of tea, the cafe door opened, making the bell above chime. She looked up and froze once she saw the newcomer. Ginny Weasley strolled through the door, broom in hand. She went up to the counter, where a shocked barista began taking her order. Like Luna, the other patrons were staring, gobsmacked, at Ginny's arrival. She had joined the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team as one of their Chasers. For the past year, Luna hadn't seen much of Ginny since she had training and games to compete in. When she did see her though, Ginny would tell her all about how she enjoyed being a part of the Holyhead Harpies. Luna had noted that her eyes brightened whenever she spoke about her work. She looked better than the last time she saw her. If Luna was being honest, Ginny always looked good to her.

Snapping out of her trance, Luna noticed that she had moved from the counter and was now sitting at a table near the window. The window was rather large, spanning from one wall to the next. The scenery outside would change every half hour, ranging from a raging waterfall to a calm, bright meadow. The landscape outside was now of an autumn day, with red, orange, and yellow leaves falling from a big tree. Ginny’s hair was a shade brighter than the red leaves outside. She lifted her cup and sipped, looking as if she were drinking a hot drink on a cool, autumn day.

Gasping, Luna flipped open her sketchbook, grabbing one of the pencils. She couldn’t let this perfect moment go to waste. She turned in her chair, so she could get a better look. Ginny hadn’t noticed her yet and that’s how she wanted it. It was better if she wasn’t noticed. She always found people were much better models when they weren’t paying attention. Private emotions and expressions would rise to the surface when a person thought no one would notice.

But Luna did.

She had to be quick, emotions and expression can be quick when in the public eye and who knows when the scenery would change again. Just a little rough sketch and she could clean it up later. Brushing non-existent dust off her page, Luna put her pencil to it and started drawing. Years of practice had made her faster in her artistic abilities. She sketched Ginny’s side profile first. She was leaning forwards now, resting her elbow on the table. Her hand was cupping her face, looking at the far wall, lost in thought. What was she thinking about? was the question on Luna’s mind. Was she thinking about her upcoming practices? Or was she thinking about a potential lover?

The last option caused her to make too sharp of a line for her hair. She shook her head, pushing away the thought of Ginny having a lover. _“The Nargles must be to blame for this.”_ she thought as she continued sketching. The thought always brought her mood down a bit. It wasn’t pleasant to think about Ginny being in another relationship. She knew it was selfish to not want Ginny in a relationship but she couldn’t deny the desire she felt to have her by her side.

She looked up just in time to see the scenery change to a sunny beach. Luna stomped her foot, upsetting the table. The cup rattled, drawing the attention of the other patrons, including Ginny. Luna’s eyes widened as she stared at her, her pencil falling from her fingers. She didn’t think she was that loud. Heat spread across her face and her stomach twisted itself into knots. She should've gone up to her beforehand and said “Hi.”. What was she thinking of her now? Was she creeped out that she was watching her? Before, she didn’t mind too much about what people thought of her. Over time, she found herself caring a lot about what Ginny thought of her. She was the first friend that she made while at Hogwarts, always defending her even when Luna didn’t think it was necessary. Ginny’s opinion of her was important to Luna as much as she hated to admit it. She preferred not to worry about what people thought of her.

They continued staring at each other and the longer the staring went on, the more nervous Luna got. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she was sure she had dark rings under her eyes, from staying up late the previous night, working on a portrait for Kingsley Shacklebolt. She didn’t look as put together as Ginny did. Sure, they saw each other at their worst during the war, but this felt entirely different. 

With her lips lifting into a smile, Ginny turned in her seat as Luna had a while ago, facing her. She ran her hand through her hair, ruffling it, making the sunlight hit different parts of it. Crossing her leg over the other, she tilted her head a little before smoothing out her hair. She picked up her broom off the window sill and leaned it against her chair. Her elbow rested against the back of the chair, just in front of the handle of the broom. Her other hand went to her leg and she looked at Luna again. 

Luna thought the scene before was beautiful but this was simply breathtaking. The sunlight weaved through her hair making it shine, almost looking as if it glowed. Her brown eyes were bright, reflecting the happiness that showed on her face. Her freckles decorated her face, like tiny stars. She radiated confidence in her pose. 

Ginny’s leg bounced, gesturing at Luna with her foot, specifically, Luna’s sketchbook. It took Luna a few seconds to realize that she was posing for her. She quickly turned the page and grabbed another pencil. She pressed the point to the paper and once again resumed drawing. She could do a more detailed sketch now that she had more time before the scenery changed.

With each new line, Luna drew, Ginny began to appear on the paper. Ginny was a ball of flames and she a moth attracted to the light that always surrounded her. She couldn’t help being drawn to her, both appearance-wise and personality-wise. She worked, occasionally looking back up at Ginny to find new details she didn’t notice previously.

Time passed and just as the scene outside changed again, Luna stopped, putting her pencil down on the table. She sighed, rolling her neck, to prevent her neck from getting too stiff. She held up her finished sketchbook to eye level, scanning it. Of course, it didn’t compare to how Ginny looked in real life but Luna was pretty proud of it. She managed to capture Ginny’s beauty. The waves in her hair flowed down past her shoulders, stopping just before her waist. Her eyes were striking, showing the pride and strength the real Ginny possessed. Luna lowered the sketch, looking at Ginny and nodding.

She watched as she got up and moved through the array of tables and chairs and came to a stop right in front of her table. “Fancy meeting you here,” she said. She leaned forwards, hair falling into her face, as she peered at Luna’s sketch. She whistled, her smile growing brighter. “Well, don’t I look pretty.”

“You do,” Luna said, looking up at her. “You always do.”

A blush appeared on Ginny’s face, making Luna smile. She wanted to draw this side of Ginny too. The shy, bashful side. She watched as her eyes darted away for a moment before coming back to rest on Luna’s again.

“You’re so kind,” Ginny said, lightly punching her arm. She took the sketchbook from Luna’s hands and took a closer look. “Are you going to colour it?” she asked, tilting her head.

“Yes,” Luna answered, playing with one of her dirigible plum earrings. “I’m going to make a second copy and paint it.”

“Why not just paint on this one?” Ginny turned the sketch towards Luna and shook it.

“I want to have two versions.” Luna took her sketchbook back. “I want to see which one I like better.” She looked back at the sketch, imagining it painted. The colours in her mind fell onto the sketch, filling in Ginny’s profile. She hoped she could paint it the way her mind saw it.

“Both will look amazing,” Ginny said. “You’re a brilliant artist, Luna.”

Warm joy spread through Luna at the compliment. It meant a lot to her that Ginny said it. “And you’re an amazing Chaser, Ginny.”

“Oh, I know!” Ginny said, hand on her hip. “That reminds me, I’m running late for practice.” She wordlessly called her broom to her, catching it with one hand as it zoomed towards her. “See you at the Burrow on Sunday?” she asked, backing away. She quickly spelt the remains of her tea and scones into the rubbish bin. “It’ll be no fun if you're not there.”

“I’ll come.”

“You better.” Ginny was closer to the door now. Luna waved, watching as Ginny turned and disappeared out the door.

Luna watched the door as if Ginny would walk back through the door. After a moment she looked away. Something brushed against her foot and she saw the pencil she had dropped a while ago. She picked it up and put it back in the box along with the rest of her pencils. She was finished at the cafe for the day and wanted to go home to get started on painting Ginny’s portrait. She looked at the aforementioned sketch again, lightly brushing her fingers against the paper. She’ll get it done in time to show her on Sunday. She was sure of it. Ginny was a very important person in her life and she wanted to do her portrait justice. She had drawn Ginny several times before but this sketch was by far her favourite. She had to make it perfect. With that thought, she closed her sketchbook and grabbed her box of pencils. She spelt her rubbish into the bin before walking away from the table. As soon as she left the cafe, she Apparated home, about to start several hours of painting.


End file.
